hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Prep
Description ''' '''Super Prep, also known as simply''' Noble Prep', is a school for teenagers with either superpowers, high IQ's, or strong personalities, and is the central location for Universe 6. It is located in London, Winchester in the United Kingdom well technically it's floating in the air over London Bridge. '''Appearance ' The School was the name given to a bacteria colony born to another universe. She along with the rest of her kind were involved in a war that they lost in a civil action. The one that became known as The School was captured as a spoil of war by The Establishment and gave it to British Government because of British scientist experiments who discovered that the creature was sentient jettisoning her emotion nodules so she wouldn't try to escape. Somehow they later transformed into their flagship floating fortress and base for operations. Eventually they got bored with this project and gave it to Manchester Red who used it to create her own superhero school naming it The School. Red turn The School in an actual School. The School not only served as floating oasis but also as a communications satellite, it can shapeshift, broadcasting the actions of Super Prep, have portals that allow staff/students to go anywhere in the world. In the end of the school is where dorm rooms are at. Its previous appearance looks like a giant mechanical purple fish. But it now looks like a flying school. Curriculum * English Classes ** Journalism ** Foreign Language Class (Alien Language, Ancient Languages, Spanish, French, German) ** Poetry ** Storytelling ''' ** '''Creative Writing ** Study of Mythology and Origins of Heroes & Villains * Math Classes ** Algebra ' ** '''Geometry ' ** '''Pre-Calculus ** Statistics ** Polymath ''' ** '''Trigonometry * Science Classes ** Astronomy ** Botany ''' ** '''Chemistry ** Computer Science ** Electrical Engineering ** Entomology (Animal Training) ** Forensic Science (Criminology, Investigation, Interrogation, Law, Surveillance )' ** '''Marine Biology (Fishing) ' ** 'Mechanical Aptitude ' ** '''Medicine (Toxicology) ** Nanotechnology ** Physics ** Robotic Engineering ''' ** '''Weaponomics (Archery, Axes, Fencing, Firearms, Flails, Gadgetry, Javelin, Lassoing, Mallot, Scythes, Swordsmanship, Throwing) Elective Courses * Social Studies Classes ** Anthropology ** Historiography ''' ** '''Occultism (Alchemy, Archaeology, Prestidigitation) ** Philosophy ** Political Science ** Theology ' * '''Physical Education Classes ' ** '''Combatistics ** Escape Artistry (Lock Picking) ' ** '''Flyer Education (Aerial Combat, Aviation) ' ** '''Gym ** Gymnastics (Acrobatics, Athletics, Contortionism) ** Hunting (Tracking) ''' ** '''Stealth ** Survival (Piracy, Thievery) ''' ** '''Swimming (Diving) * Performance/Visual Art Classes ** Architecture ** Artistry ** Mimicry (Acting, Deception, Disguise, Espionage) ** Music ** Photography ''' * '''Management Classes ' ** '''Business Management ' ** 'Leadership (Charisma, Diplomacy, Intimidation, Indomitable Will) ' ** '''Pedagogy ** Psychology (Hypnosis) ** Tactical Analysis ''' * '''Food, Transportation, & Housing Classes ** Cosmetology ''' ** '''Cooking ** Super Suit Creation ** Auto Mechanics (Aviation, Driving, Seamanship) ' 'Staff * Manchester Red-Headmistress * Kan al-Sheikh-''' '''Students * Power-Up * Sycophant * Charmer ''' * '''Ideal * Wicca * Captain Honor * Motion * Good Girl * Magneta * Majestica ' * '''Size Queen ' * '''Wild Flower * Blue Bowman * Joust Graduates * Archer * Rushmore * Natural Disaster Category:Universe 4 Category:Locations Category:Schools